Learning New Things
by brokenheartsandtears
Summary: L, Mello, Matt teach near something :D one shot


Learning Something New!

Mello, Matt, Near and L were in Mello and Matt's room. Mello, Matt, and L were playing the play station and Near was playing with his puzzles. Mello, Matt and L were busy playing when Near walked in front of them and said," can one of you tell me what sex is?"

When Near said this everyone stopped playing and L said," why do you want to know?"

Near looked at him and said," Cause I'm Fourteen and I don't know anything about it."

Mello started to grin and pull l and Matt away from Near. "How about instead of telling him, we show him."

Matt thought for a minute and then said," ok"

L was still thinking, he looked back at the albino and said," fine but I get to show him the sex part."

" Ok. Matt what do you want to do." Mello asked.

"Well... How about I teach him to make out." Matt said.

"Ok that means I teach him blow jobs." Mello said, "ok, Matt, your first since he will need to learn how to kiss"

Matt walked over to Near and told him to come to the bedroom. When they got to the bed room, Matt closed the bed room door. "Ok Near. Mello, L and I are going to show you what sex is." Matt said,

Near looked at him and said," Ok, where are the others?"

"They are not coming yet; I will teach you how to kiss. Do you know how to kiss?" Matt asked.

Near looked down with a blush on his face. "No, I didn't think to learn."

Matt smiled," well, that's ok. You will learn now."

Near smiled and said," ok. What do I do first?" "Ok lean forward a little bit.

"Ok, now I am going to put my lips on your." Matt leans in and places his lips on Near's. Near gasps and pulls back. "What was that?" Near asked.

"That was a kiss. Ok now I'm going to kiss you again and I want you to kiss me back." Matt said. Matt puts his lips on Near's and kisses him Near kissed him back. Matt runs his tongue over Near's bottom lip. Near gasped and Matt stuck his tongue in Near's mouth. Near moans and they fight for dominance. Matt wins of course.

Matt starts to kiss a line down his jaw to the base of his neck. When there was a knock at the door, Matt lifts his hand and kisses Near one more time. "Stay in here" Matt said,

Near nodded and watched Matt leave the room. when the door opened, Mello came in and saw Near on the bed twisting his hair around his finger. Near looked up when Mello got on the bed. Near was about to say something but Mello put his mouth on his and started to kiss him; Near kissed him back. Mello rand his tongue over Near's bottom lip. Near opened his mouth for him.

Mello started to unbutton Near's shirt. Near of course did not know what to do so he let it happen. Soon, he was naked and sitting on the bed. He went to cover himself with his hands but Mello grabbed them and put them at his side. Mello started to kiss a line to Near's throat and started to suck the skin there.

Mello kept going down when he reached Near's hard member, He licked the top. Near gasped and squirmed. Mello held his hips down to stop him. Mello put his mouth around Near's member and started to suck on him. Near moaned and groaned. Mello started to mess with Near's balls. Near kept moaning, then there was another knock at the door, Mello got up, kissed Near and left.

Near was starting to get angry when L walked in Near's back was to the door, L closed and locked the door. L went over to Near. Hugging him from the back and kissed his neck. Near blushed and went to cover himself, but L took the cover from him and laid him back on the bed. L started to strip, When L was naked, he laid on top of Near and kissed him. They started making out. L kissed a line down His throat to his left nipple. L licked it and sucked it until Near screamed.

L went down until he got to Near's member, L started to suck it. Licking it and nibbling the tip. "Please. L I need something but I don't know what." Near said.

L looked up smiling and said," I know what you need and you are about to get it." L spit in his hand and rubbed it on his member.

" Ok Near I want you to spread your legs and you may feel a little pain." L said.

"Ok but what is it going..." But Near couldn't finish his question because he felt something rather large go into his ass. Near felt like crying the pain was so horrible. L waited a minute and then started to move. Near felt this and soon the pain became pleasure. Near moaned and started to match L's thrusts.

"L go faster and harder." Near screamed. L started to go faster slamming into Near so hard he came off the bed. All you could hear in the room was skin slapping skin and moans and screams. Soon, Near screamed one last time before he cam, L trusted into him a few more times before cumin deep inside him. L fell beside Near and pulled him close to him.

Near giggled and said," I think I learned something today."

My friend wrote this in seventh grade.


End file.
